Chip's Challenge Level Pack 1
Chip's Challenge Level Pack 1 (CCLP1) refers to the official level pack that new players of Chip's Challenge are expected to play first. Ideally, this would have been the levelset of the original Chip's Challenge 1 game. However, that levelset cannot be freely distributed outside of the game, and the game itself can no longer be legally obtained. CCLP1 is a free community-created levelpack (currently under construction) that new players will be able to use along with Tile World to learn and experience the basics of the game, before moving on to the more difficult CCLP2 and CCLP3. Title There has been some debate as to whether this level pack should actually be titled "CCLP1" or something else, mainly to avoid confusion with CC1 - the original game and levelset. Alternative names such as "CCLP0" and "TWLP1" have been suggested. However, the majority of the community is currently in favor of retaining CCLP1 as the title. Levels As with all community-created official level-packs, the plan would be for Chipsters to vote on levels from custom level sets and select the best 149. The special introductory nature of this set demands levels that are similar in design to those from CC1, i.e. levels with aesthetically pleasing and consistent design, and levels without difficult puzzles. The first few levels will be "lesson" levels that teach new players what each tile does. Like CC1, the level set will be compatible with both the Lynx and MS rulesets. Suggestions that levels also conform to some or all "pedantic" Lynx rules were considered, but voted against, as it was felt that this would be unnecessarily restrictive.Table of votes on level restrictions, compiled by Tyler Sontag Staff John Lewis has been appointed CCLP1 staff coordinator - as per the results of a community vote at the end of August 2011. The community was also in favor of the rest of the staff being appointed by the coordinator. Accordingly, the staff list was announced a couple of weeks later. The list of current staff members can be found on the CCLP1 website. Voting To narrow down the levels that appear on the ballot, the staff performed a pre-voting elimination. The "whitelist" was then finalized with inputs from the community: "limbo" levels that were fixed by their designers, and "blacklisted" levels that were nominated by at least 2 people (other than the designer), were re-considered for the whitelist. CCLP1 voting is being conducted at CC Zone. Tom Patten has been appointed Voting Coordinator. There are a couple of key changes in the voting mechanism (as compared to that used for CCLP2 and CCLP3), namely: #Voters need to provide only a single rating ranking each level; there is no separate "difficulty" rating. #The submitted levels have been grouped randomly into different level packs for voters to play and vote on. The level packs are available at CC Zone as well as the Yahoo group. Voting Packs Timeline of Events External Links *Official CCLP1 website *CCLP1 on facebook References See also #Chip's Challenge 1 #Chip's Challenge Level Pack 2 #Chip's Challenge Level Pack 3